Reading of: A harry Potter X-Over reading
by shadowkass101
Summary: Reading of Miranda Flairgold's A Second Chance at Life, as Miranda states 'If you want to use any of my ideas in your fics you may, just please note where the idea comes from.' However I am to take this literally and use the actual story in a 'reading of' set-up. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Reading of Miranda Flairgold's **A Second Chance at Life**, as Miranda states _'__If you want to use any of my ideas in your fics you may, just please note where the idea comes from.__' _However I am to take this literally and use the actual story in a 'reading of' set-up.

Sadly it looks like Miranda is no longer updating the series she has created masterfully. And due to it being my favourite fiction on this site I thought I might honour it by applying it as a 'what if' X-over reading.

Special note to Crossoverpairinglover for the concept of the story I hope you don't mind but the idea is amazing and I had to write one for this.

All uses of characters belong to either Miranda Flairgold or JK nothing in this story is owned by myself apart from some O/C's that direct.

Please note aswell that while I am using spell checkers and all that, I am Dyslexic and without a Beta reader, for that you have my apologises for any bad grammar or spelling.

Chapter 0.5 – Umbridge, Reality chec….wait? What?

Christmas was fast approaching the cold wind blasted castle of Hogwarts, Soon children and adults would embark on their trips back home on the comfy, and most importantly, _warm_ Hogwarts express. Many of the children were looking forward to this Christmas particularly, they thanked the stars for a chance to escape. From who you might ask, well that's simple really. The giant pink toad in disguise, over bloated and with the fashion sense of a blind leprechaun drunk on firewhisky.

That wasn't the worst of it though, no this toad had a name, a name that unfortunately had power within the wizarding world. Umbridge, Senior member of the Ministry of Magic, Defence Against the dark arts professor and to some, a poor excuse of humanity.

The day before term ended found Professor Umbridge sat inside her shockingly pink office, sat on a high backed plush hot pink chair. On her lap was a cat one would assume was dyed Pink, a look upon its face of 'End it now! Please!'.

"Oh! Mrs Fluttersworth! We have that disgusting half-blood now" She stated to her cat in a deep butch accent. "That little attention seeking brat's secrets will all be mine! But can i?" she pondered.

She looked at her fireplace wondering if there were any laws against this sort of thing, yet as hard as she wracked her tiny brain she could not recall any laws against this unheard of magic. She stood up placing Mrs Fluttersworth onto her desk and walked to the fireplace grabbing a handful of floo powder as she went.

Unknown to Umbridge, Mrs Fluttersworth was actually a Mr, he had lost a bet with his wife and had to stand in for a whole week as her, the dye was particularly hard to apply using paws. He knew his wife was watching him, laughing her tail of with her friends Mrs Norris and on occasion a strange smelling tabby. 'Pay-back time' he though glancing at the huge rear of a bent over Umbridge, 'Disgusting! After this I think I need to scratch my own eyes out!'.

Mr Fluttersworth swaggerd over to a plate of chocolate drops catching sight of his wife and her friends that lay in a gap near the roof. He winked at them, squatted and to the tune of ROFLMAO by Oxhorn _Added_ extra chocolate. He ran back to his seat before Umbridge could turn back swearing he heard his wife and friends Gagging and laughing at the same time.

Meanwhile Umbridge threw some floo into her fire "Minster for Magic office, Madam Umbridge with an urgent call" switching back to her unnaturally high voice. She waited for perhaps half a minute before a face appeared. "Ah, Madam Umbridge! I'm afraid I'm rather busy at the moment, Amelia is in my office with the Daily Prophet regarding your new position." Informed Minister Fudge,

"Oh but Minister, this is a perfect time then! I have here a way that we can expose all of that Potter boys lies in a way not even he can talk his way out of" grinning like a … well.. a cat. "the fact that Madam Bones is with you is wonderful news! I have found a way to create a book that is 100% accurate regarding a selected person's life, every thought, action and dirty little secret all written down neat and tidy" By this point Umbridge was practically Dancing! Oh how she loved it when things worked out.

Minister Fudge himself looked like a child on his very first Christmas, "Are you sure?" He asked, "Truly, an account of all his actions?" He turned away from the fire and Umbridge heard him call to the others in his office "Lady, Gentlemen, urgent happenings at Hogwarts that you might be interested in, please follow me through the Floo now". At this statement umbridge backed away from her fire as the forms of Minister Fudge, Madam Bones and two persons from the daily prophet appeared.

"Ah, Madam Umbridge. Please explain this wonderful way you have found of showing the public that we at the Ministry value truth" Minister Fudge all but demanded as he took a seat at Umbridge's desk.

"Of course Minister! I have been looking through some of the past defence professors works that have been left in the office, simply to see how the level of teaching at Hogwarts has fallen. When reading one of the older more battered books I found this spell that would allow for one person's life to be written into a book, it must be read out within one week and only within close proximity of the subject. No secrets can be hidden and the subjects very thoughts are transcribed for us to read!" a gleeful Umbridge explained. "Furthermore, Due to the subject in question being of a high level of popularity and importance to our society and being a Half-Blood, our Minister her can allow for us to perform such a spell on the individual"

"You mean to tell me then" Madam Bones demanded, "That the 'subject' would be one Mr Harry Potter? A person that Professor Dumbledore would protect with all his positions?"

Madam Umbridge looked worried for a minute before Minister Fudge stated "Ah, Madam Bone's, we need not worry about that, As Minister I can allow this spell to be cast and after reading over it, we can do it before Dumbledore can attempt to stop us. Now, As your Minister, I must demand you act within your official capacity under my direction until after the reading is complete."

Madam Bones looked furious, downright _evil _"I will see to it that the rights of people are protected Minister, I will in accordance of your request do this, but then I will resign, I cannot and will not be part of a Ministry that condones this act!"

"Hem Hem, Madam, We will take your resignation _request_ after this has been done" Madam Umbridge stated in a sickly sweat voice. "For now though, please follow us and help to escort our friends from the Daily Prophet to the Great Hall."

"STUDENTS! ALL STUDENTS AND PROFESSORS TO THE GREAT HALL FOR AN END OF YEAR ANOUCMENT PLEASE, ATTENDANCE IS A MUST, THOSE WHO DO NOT ATTEND WILL LOOSE 100 HOUSE POINTS FOR EACH HOUR THEY ARE MISSING. YOU HAVE UNTILL 10AM TO BE SEATED AND SILANT"

In the Common room Harry sat up in his seat near the fire, his hand made a splash as he jolted up from the wonderful soothing dip Hermione made for him. "I wonder what that miserable old toad want's now" he asked his friends, "Not sure mate, but we better get there fast" Said a groggy Ron, "might be more food".

"You have just Eaten you can't be hungry still?" Questioned Hermione.

"Oh not hungry, but I won't say no to more!" Grinned Ron.

With that the trio joined the rest of the house on their way to the Great Hall for what they were sure to be a horrible announcement.

Next chapter we get into it, I hope you all enjoy this. Please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2 - Getting into it

Faster upload then I thought I would manage, anyway for the disclaimer see chapter 1 now, on with the main event.

As the students filed into the great hall the staff were already sat at the head table, Minus Professor Umbridge.

Bathsheba Babbling the Ancient Runes teacher leaned across to Charity Burbage, "Well, I wonder what this is about now, no more changes to our school I hope" she said. "Can't be doing with much more than has already changed. I swear next time she 'Hem hem's' me, im going to draw a runic circle under her desk in the defence class room that makes her chair _croak _when she sits down"

Professor Burbage giggle softly into her glass of orange juice, she simply couldn't stand Pumpkin juice. "now now Bathsheba, she might hear you, we never know when she might hop in."

As both ladies giggled to each other, Professor McGonagall looked towards Dumbledore with worry in her eyes, "You don't think she will try to gain more control over the school do you Albus?" Dumbledore turned his head to face her, "Not yet my dear, I understand she has brought guests".

Over at the Gryffindor table Harry was getting worried. "What does the old cow want with us now, she can't do much more can she?" He though looking at his hand with a grimace. "Mate! Cheer up, you look like Ginny did when she found out Santa isn't real" stated Ron.

Ginny looked over at Ron with a scowl and threw a Boggy bat hex at him. "Arse! It was your fault I found out when I was 4!" Ron however showed his keeping reflexes bourn from playing at home lots and _caught _the Hex in his hand closing his fist around it.

"RON! What did you do? How did you do that? That shouldn't be possible!" Exclaimed Hermione

"I…." Ron stopped, looked at his hand which he was struggling to hold closed, Turning white with worry he opened it fast. "A BAT! I HAVE A BAT GROWING ON MY HAND!" he waved his hand over his head trying to shake it off to the laughter of the rest of the table.

"Oh, of course, the hex targets the bogeys and grows _from _them" Hermione deducted. "RON! Did you _Pick_ your Nose! You must have, Ughh your disgusting sometimes!"

"I don't care, GET IT OFF!" Ron exclaimed giving an almighty wave over his head. The bat came free a flew not under its own power.

"ARGHHH!" 'BANG'

The Great hall went deadly silent, Professor Sanpe slowly rose to his feet, Blood pouring from one nostril a Bat trying to crawl up the other. With one hand he yanked the bat free and looked at it, "Epp!" said the bat and fainted from the power of his glare. "Mr Weasley" he stated walking slowly towards the Gryffindor table, "Mr Weasley, congratulations! The house elves are sure to thank you for kindly volunteering to scrub their chamber pot's until they say they are clean and Mr Weasley, im going to treat them tonight to _vindaloo_" He turned and stalked up to his place back at the head table.

"Hermione, what's a vindaloo?" Asked Ron. Hermione paled then turned green "oh Ron, oh poor poor Ron" Was all she managed to say.

Before he could question anymore as to why it was poor Ron, the doors to the Hall opened. In its entrance stood Minister Fudge, Umbride and the two reporters from the Prophet.

"Ah splendid, it looks as though everyone is here!" Minster Fudge remarked "Shall we proceed Dolores?"

"Certainly Minister" She smiled "I'm sure we can arrange for more seats at the head table". With that the four walked down the hall, Minister Fudge paused next to Harry on his way. "Now Harry" he said placing a hand on Harrys shoulder "I'm sure everything will be settled soon and the _truth _will come out" he walked off grinning like a madman missing the look of disgust Harry shot him.

"I've got it Dolores, a single fresh hair" he mumbled

Upon reaching the Head table Umbridge looked at Dumbledore, "Headmaster, I require some more seats for the Minister, Myself and our two guests here" She said with her sickly smile still in place.

"Professor Umbridge, Minister, May I ask what pleasure brings you all to Hogwarts today? And to call such a gathering" he said eyes twinkling.

"That will be revealed shortly Dumbledore" Said Fudge. "Our seats if you please"

Looking curious now, Dumbledore Swept his wand to the side and four chains zoomed towards him, swerving at the last moment to place themselves at the end of the head table. "Your seats" he said.

Minister Fudge and the two reporters sat down while Umbridge turned to the Hall, "Hem hem!" causing the hall to fall silent, Umbridge Grinned at this thinking they had learned she was their better. "Students of Hogwarts, I called you here today to offer you a chance to see the truth, A chance to see why we at the Ministry do not follow the lies spread by some….unmentionable people" she said glaring at Harry. "Minister if you please?"

Minister Fudge placed the hair he had stolen from Harry onto the table. As Madam Bones entered the hall with two Auror's each taking station either side of the doors while Madam Bones closed and locked them. Much to the alarm of the staff.

"While we explain this no one is to leave this hall without my direct permission." She turned to the hair wand pointed at it and spoke "Praeteritum prodere, abscondit, praesentibus post ostendit oculis hominum. Nunc iter ad merge in futurum. Quaerimus intellegere ante peccatum. Ostende nobis Titan ostendit nobis quae desiderari." As the spell ended there was a Bang.

Darkness, Unending Darkness greeted Harry. "Son of a! that Stupid, idiotic!" a voice exclaimed.

"Hello?" Harry asked tentatively.

The light came back on, in front of Harry was a giant. No, more than a giant. This _Man_ would make Giants cry. But he shrank, down he came, down to just above Harry's height. "Mr Harry Potter?" the now not so Giant asked.

"yes, that's me Sir" Harry said, thinking it would be best to be polite to this unknown. "Mr Harry James Potter of world 2488754? Otherwise known as Rahkesh?" Asked the Man.

"World of what? And who? I'm Harry and um, I'm from Earth?" a now very confused Harry said.

"Not Rahkesh then, Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn!" The man started to pace. "She has No IDEA of the amount of work it takes to FIX this mess!" the Man ranted.

"Um Sir? What mess? Where am i?" a confused Harry asked.

The man turned towards Harry and visibly calmed down. "Harry, there exist an infinite number of possibilities, within them each person has a different way of acting. Every action is a choice. Think of time like a pair of trousers, you can go down one leg or the other."

Harry looked lost "You mean that there are more worlds? More… Voldemort's?"

"Yes" the man stated "however as I said each one is different though choices, why, in one, Voldemort is a Dance teacher at Hogwarts school of Classical Music. That ended with an alternate you using a Nuke on the place."

All Harry could do was catch fly's,

"Close your mouth Boy. As I said in my little rant. I now have to fix a mess caused by that Toad _again_"

Closing his mouth. "Again sir? And what happened?" choosing to ignore a Dancing Voldemort.

The man looked at Harry and drew himself up. "That spell the toad used can only be cast once a year using the _fresh_ Hair of the target person, The moon must just have fully left an eclipse and by somebody _proven _to be pure of heart. Sadly to say, the Hair wasn't fresh, she isn't pure at all and there was no eclipse. The toad also left out a key sentence to bind the spell, safe to say. Your world is currently dust, each memory, each person floating in the in-between. And it's my duty to fix things like this"

"Sir, did you say Dust?! My friends! Everyone! You can fix it cant you? Please say you can" Harry cried.

"hpmm, defiantly no Rahkesh then, Yes boy, I can fix it. I will need a starting point of the spell and the task _Must _ do you hear me? It _Must _be completed if I am to fix it."

"I will do anything sir" Harry vowed "anything"

"It's simple. I send you back with an anchor to the other realities in-between we have been blown into. And the story _Must be read_ do you understand me Boy?"

"Yes sir I will make sure the story is read" Harry Promised.

"Good, I will send you back now, I will be with you shortly"

Harry's world went Black once more.

Next Chapter, The reading starts with a guest.


	3. Chapter 3

AN:  
I'm not sure if I should continue this or not? Let me know if I should and if it's a yes, would it be possible to have a beta reader? :D  
Anyway here is another chapter for you to enjoy. All free of University pressures till September .

The Great Hall of Hogwarts greeted Harry once he opened his eyes again. It looked like everyone was knocked out or thrown from their seats. As far as he could tell he was the only one awake so far. Not surprising after all, if a giant of a man who can bend the rules of _everything _wants you awake, you wake.

Looking up he noticed the night sky was missing, it was just blackness, pure consuming black tat would welcome him with open arms and never let go. Harry shivered, not wanting to look at the not-so-sky anymore.

He heard groaning all around him, thankful everyone was now waking up, looking around them wondering what had happened. "MADAM UMBRIDGE!" Yelled Dumbledore, you didn't need to look at him to hear how _angry _he was, you could feel in in the very air itself.

Minister Fudge and Umbridge seemed to feel it , "Y.y..yes Professor" She squeaked. "Explain to me what was going through your head when you cast an unknown spell without researching it thoroughly and without permission on one of my students." Dumbledore said, making everyone in the room feel 12.

"I needn't explain to you headmaster" Umbridge stated, "I am no longer a student of yours nor am I under any obligation to explain why we at the ministry felt this was a calculated risk, Furthermore, A the target of the spell is a _Half-Blood_ orphan we are allowed to do as we wish to him under Ministry laws 1917 -1945 Orphan reforms.

Shock ran through the hall at this proclamation. "You WHAT?" Yelled Harry,

"What indeed Mr potter" A voice boomed around the hall, "In all the universes I have seen, of all the laws I know, that is one of the most…. Disgusting"

"SHOW YOURSELF! I will not discuss Ministry Laws with an unknown nor shall I discus them at this time!" Shouted Umbridge.

"Very well" The voice said. Out of everywhere a Giant of a man appeared, He was dressed in a metal unknown to most, a golden hue reflecting from its very surface as if alive.

"I am a Titan, a Master of creation, order and reality, and you, you Toady" He said pointing a finger at her, "You are a complication, I have never had anybody shatter as many realities as you"

Purple in the face, it almost looked as though she would explode on the spot. "There is no such thing! I will have you arrested!"

"SILANCE!" The Titan yelled, "You will be silent, you have no idea what you have done, no idea of the monumental task that now befalls myself and some others. You have destroyed this reality with you half-arsed, half-baked plan to show lies that only exist in your feeble little mind"

"….." Umbridge couldn't say a word.

"Excuse me, what is a Titan? What business do you have in my school and what do you mean regarding our reality?" Asked Dumbledore.

"I am as stated, a creator and defender of realities, My business is thus, This….. Woman, by mistakenly using a spell left her in times of past, has destroyed your reality, the blackness you see outside is the end of everything, the end before its time. It needs to be fixed and for that I needed the place of originality and subjects to carry out the repair. The way it was destroyed was simple, a misread and preformed spell to read an alternate of an individual." While he was talking he began to shrink to a normal sized man next to Harry.

"To fix, we need to untangle the threads of your time from the other. Thankfully, we are practiced at this and it can be done simply by reading the alternate so we can see the entanglement moments" Resting a hand on Harrys shoulder he continued "This your man is a catalyst, I have already received his approval for it, Now I will lay out some rules for you, One. I will invited guests when I choose to join this reading, they are NOT to be harmed in anyway shape or form. Two. The reading will be magically done, automated as it was, if someone wishes to talk the reading will pause. Three. The reading MUST be completed or else this reality will shatter in finality."

"I understand, mentions of your race are told within hidden transcriptions around the world. I will make sure it is done Lord Titan" Said Dumbledore with a bow.

With a smile the Titan waved his hand silencing Umbridge "Keep them in check headmaster Dumbledore" The Titan faded away.

The doors to the hall faded then relit, a figure standing at the entrance. A very tall, very handsome, dark haired silver eyed man who had a small scar running through one eyebrow, he walked towards the head table without a sound. Clicking a finger, an ornate chair appeared next to Dumbledore.

"Identify yourself" Said Dumbledore

The man looked amused, "I am Tristan Namach" and sat down.

Dumbledore paled. The two reporters by the door tensed then relaxed and Tristan sent them a brief look. "Tristan Namach, of Akren?" Dumbledore asked clenching his wand.

Tristan grinned showing the pointed teeth of a vampire. "The very same, _tasked _by a Titan to help fix your mess and have a little holiday from the war in my reality, you need not worry young man" he said to Dumbledore "I'm not here to harm a fly, a toad maybe but not a single living thing otherwise."

Umbidge yelled "Filthy, Disgusting, less than Human MONSTER!" she threw a curse at Tristan

Tristan moved his head to the side, His power coming to the forefront of his mind. The hall coated itself in ice and Umbridge Bled from the ears. "Did you not _LISTEN _to the Titan you little fat toad" he snarled.

"Forgive us Master Namach, she is a bit slow but will now _comply _with every word the Titan said isn't that right" Dumbledore said looking at Umbridge.

"Y…yyes headmaster" she said sinking into her seat.

"Very well then… Commence reading" Tristan said.

**A Second Chance at Life **** - as written by ****Miranda Flairgold**a voice said from everywhere.

'The gunman moved silently through the house, his padded boots making no noise on the floors. The boy had to be here somewhere; the woman had said he was. A door was nudged open with one shoulder and the man leaped inside, there was no one. A small door, slightly ajar, and flight of steps downwards into a basement, the lights were on. Down there then. Hiding? Did he know he was here? An ambush? The hired killer decided it was unlikely, he was only sixteen; he couldn't know anything of ambushes. The man slowly began to walk down the stairs, gun ahead of him, the boy was probably doing the laundry, muggles did that in the basement right?'

But down below Harry Potter _was_ waiting, and he most certainly _was_ planning an ambush. He'd heard the cruciatus curse the man had used on his Aunt, despite the silencing spell, and he had heard the click of a gun and the soft tread of feet. His Uncle's pistol was in an old dresser down in the basement, and if he used magic the Ministry would know. The gun then, he knew how to use it, had watched Uncle Vernon teaching Dudley. He hid behind the steps, waiting.'

"Your uncle had a Gun Harry" asked Dumbledore looked solemn

"Yes, but arnt you missing the _Hired Killer_ part Sir?" Asked Harry, Dumbledore paled

The assassin looked around the basement and stepped off the last step, at the same moment as a bullet hit him right in the middle of his chest.

"YOU SHOT HIM! HARRY" shouted Hermione looking ill

Harry with his head in his hands, "Not me Mione, not me and alternate of me remember?"

There was a man lying on the floor, in a pool of blood, and the younger man pulled a knife from a hidden arm sheath and placed the tip next to the fatally wounded man's eye. The dying man looked up into burning emerald eyes.

"Who are you working for? What are you doing? Tell me if you want a quick death. However, if you would rather I cut your eyes out, then just keep your mouth shut."

The Hall paled at this, who thought that Harry could be so ruthless?

"Mister Namach, is there a way to stop the younger children being exposed to this?" Asked Dumbledore understand that while it must be read, some might cringed and the violence.

"No" Said Namach, "it might be good for them anyway"

There we go, it has started now. Chapters from now on will be longer and more detailed. That is, if people do want me to carry on.


End file.
